


Fluffy Time

by Maknatuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hungry kitteh, Hurt/Comfort, Kittens, caring Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Maknatuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a walk Cas finds a hungry kitten and takes him to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Time

It was a rainy and very cold day of winter. Castiel was wandering around the forest. Lately he had started to like taking long walks in nature, forests especially. The weather didn’t matter for him that much.

He was smelling and enjoying the chilly air when he heard a tiny, squeaky voice coming from the bushes. Castiel slowly moved towards the noise and parted the branches gingerly.

A small, black, and trembling fur ball looked at him with miserable eyes and mewled desperately. It was a tiny, soaked kitten. Castiel smiled and picked it up.

“Hey there, little fellow.” Castiel patted its head and scratched it under the chin. The kitten instantly sank its tiny teeth into his finger and made some sucking noises. “Oh…” the angel said knowingly. He cringed as he thought of how long this kitten had probably been hungry. “Don’t be afraid. Everything will be alright,” he said to the kitten, which was kneading his coat with its front paws and mewling.

* * *

Dean had just come out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist when Castiel literally ran into him, knocking the hunter over.

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean yelled under the solid weight of the angel.

“My apologies, Dean.” Castiel quickly stood up and helped Dean get up.

“Alright, feathery ass. So why’re you here?” The hunter coughed awkwardly.

Castiel opened his mouth to answer the question and… mewled.

Dean shook his head and stared at his friend. “Did you just… meow?” He stared at Castiel with a dumb look on his face.

“Ah, no, not me. It was Kittsiel,” the angel said with a blank face.

“Excuse me?” Dean was already convinced that he was having some weird-ass hallucination.

Castiel sighed and unbuttoned his trench coat. Soon a tiny black fur ball popped its head out and looked at Dean with green eyes.

“Oh, God,” Dean howled desperately.

“I found him this morning in the forest. He was wet and trembling. I warmed him up, but he’s still hungry. Will you keep him, Dean? I can’t look after him properly.” Castiel looked at the older Winchester pleadingly.

Dean muttered a curse under his breath inaudibly. But when he saw Castiel's begging eyes, he knew he was screwed. “Alright, alright. I’ll keep him,” he huffed and took the kitten from the brunet.

Kittsiel purred loudly and tried to grab Dean’s index finger with his little, sharp teeth.

“Jeez, I hope he won’t eat me alive.” Dean patted the kitten’s head and grabbed his cell phone to call his brother.

After several rings, Sam picked up.

“Sammy, get some kitten food for God’s sake, I’m about to be eaten alive. And hurry up!” he yelled into the phone.

After a half an hour, three men were sitting on motel beds and with smiling faces watched a black kitten chew some food and make satisfied noises.


End file.
